EDS4250 Wiki
Welcome to the EDS4250 Wiki A wiki space to co-create assignment 2. An important book that I think we should read & reference if possible: Reading Images: Gunther Kress & Theo van Leeuwen, 2012 It might be best also to post *.pdf files and *.doc files on a 3rd party server like googledocs. We are using the '2007 syllabus here '''More syllabus Docs 'here Describe your topic This is a Unit Overview consisting of 25 marks that is completed as a '''group task Part A. Part B & C are individual tasks. The Criteria for Part A is as follows: For this task, your group has to develop an overview for a teaching unit that incorporates the learning of relevant literacies as well as curriculum learning. Your group will be provided with a school and class context that will inform your plan. The unit overview should incorporate the following: *year level, name of unit, learning area, length of unit (in weeks); *information about the context (eg., school priorities, relevant information about the local community) and the students' strengths and weaknesses (in relation to literacy and content learning); *appropriate learning outcomes from relevant curriculum documents; *resources; *assessment (formative and summative); *some indication of the planning frame/s that has/have been used; *a sequences of activities that include literacy learning as well as curriculum/content learning (the largest section of the overview). The focus of the EDS4250 is literacy/literacies, so the literacy components are essential. The activities should be authentic and engage students. with appropriate learning outcomes. Please note: '''This is an overview and it will provide a 'big picture' of the unit. There is no requirement to show time management, although it is acceptable if groups want to show how the unit will look over a particular number of weeks. Many unit overviews were available on Study Desk for Assignment 1 as examples of what unit overviews might look like, plus your professional experience provides opportunities for investigating the planning that teachers do. '''Audience and purpose: The overview is for a teacher audience - yourself and other teachers, including supply teachers. The overview is to be a concise document that can be read (and followed) at a glance. For that reason, dot points are recommended for each section. Length: You should aim to fit the overview on to a single A3 page or 2 A4 pages. 'Below is the scenario we will be using to contextualise our Unit Overview:' Scenario 4 (by popular vote): You are teaching at a school located in a suburb of a large city. Most of the students come from middle class families who live in large houses within walking distance of the school. Yet it is evident that most students are driven to school or drive themselves to school. A new shopping centre has opened up just a few blocks from the school, replacing an older shopping centre that had been established many years ago. Most of the students’ parents are employed and represent a range of professions. They are rarely seen on a daily basis, unless they are dropping off their son or daughter on the way to school. However, they are supportive of the school’s extra-curricular activities and most attend any school events that occur in out-of-school and out-of-work hours. Your classes indicate that the students come from families who live comfortably. They are generally capable students, although you have a number of students who have been diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). They are sometimes challenging in the classroom context and their behaviour has an effect on learning. Below is where we will be working: Assignment 2 EDS4250 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse